


Do you remember me?

by Puppy_txxth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After danganronpa, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt and comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nothing violent though, Post Game, References to Character Death, Tagging is hard wow, breif mention of memory loss, pregame personalities, shuichi is a sweetheart, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_txxth/pseuds/Puppy_txxth
Summary: Set in an AU where danganronpa was just a simulation,Shuichi is the last to wake up after breaking the others out when he sees a familiar purple haired boy sitting at the side of his bed.//sorry for any spelling mistakes\\





	1. Chapter 1

He finally did it. Defeated danganronpa, saved as many as he could, reached the outside world, finally. 

Shuichi could feel the soft breeze of his face as he looked at the sky proudly, he remembered the way the clouds would slowly glide across the sky as if they were pulled by a string, How the trees and bushes would rustle as a new strike of air passed through them. This was it. But why did he feel so strange...

His body felt heavy but numb at the same time, his head was spinning as his legs struggled to hold himself up, _why aren’t the others speaking. What’s wrong. Is this another trick. _

_ **** _ _ **then black.....** _ _  
_


	2. What? Where? Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie thank you for all the kind comments and help!   
I’m very very grateful

> _‘Beep. Beep. Beep’_

the sound surrounded Shuichi’s head as he struggled to find consciousness.

_’beep. Beep. Beep’_

he stirred desperately, fighting the sleep that was trapping him and had trapped him for God knows how long. 

‘_Beep. Beep. Beep’_

Shuichi grew tired of the sound, snapping his eyes open to look at his surprising surroundings. He sucked in a breath that he felt had been caught there forever as he let his eyes travel around what he could only assume was a hospital room. 

The white, spotless walls to the plain curtains didn’t stop there as Shuichi’s sight began to finally catch up with him, managing a small grunt as he shifted to sit up, only to be greeted to an abundance of wired attached to him. 

At first it seemed daunting, the many brightly coloured wires that sprouted from his arms and into the tall tower of IV fluids above. 

The beep still ran through his head, more distant now, as Shuichi stared across the room at the plain white door that seemed to stare right back at him. 

Focusing on the sounds he could hear, beeping of the heart rate monitor aside, he could here footsteps, the only sign of life he was able to pick up on since he had woken up in such a strange place. 

Ignoring the splitting pain he felt in his head and ache through this body he listened closely, what sounded like footsteps had now turned into two sets of steps: one calm, slow and the other fast erratic, both approaching the door. 

Shuichi inhaled anxiously, feeling his breath shake as it escaped him, watching as the doorknob turned with a gentle creak and click. 

**Then he looked up**

he up he could feel his heart rate increase as he took in the most unbelievable sight before him;

A small boy stood at the bottom of Shuichi’s bed, (right next to a doctor that had let him in if course) rocking on his heels anxiously. His small frame was wrapped in a black Japanese high school uniform, the shadow of the turtle neck casting a gentle shadow onto the boys rounded face. The boy stared up at Shuichi longingly, his face framed by unkept black hair, purple creeping at the ends. 

His purple eyes seemed to stare holes into Shuichi’s soul, and then it hit him. 

“I- ou-ma kun-“ Shuichi managed to choke out, his voice almost inaudible as it cracked in the most uncomfortable way. Shuichi forced his unwired arm to raise, holding his hand out towards the familiar face. 

The blank expression of the other boy twisted into a wide grin, a happy grin, one that struck Shuichi’s heart in all the right places. As he took Shuichi’s hand delicately, careful not to hurt the newly awoken boy, Shuichi felt a comfortable warmth flood his heart, _‘this is definitely Ouma’_ he deduced in his head. 

“Saihara-san” was the others only response, his voice was soft, timid, something that Shuichi was almost relieved to hear. 

The two locked eyes, admiration and happiness filled the both of them, as if they’d never laid eyes on each other before hand, Shuichi smiled, his head drowsy and his body aching as he closed his eyes in contentment. 

“I love you Saihara-san” was all he heard before allowing his body to fall back asleep with a smile. 

_‘Best not to question a good thing’ _Shuichi decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m definitely doing more of this, maybe a follow up story of them returning home?   
Let me know what you guys think to that idea in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow um first chapter.   
If I’m being honest I only cut it short because I couldn’t get the writing off Italic lmao,  
This was just gonna be a one shot but I guess I’m gonna have to learn a lot more about writing here then I thought


End file.
